


Small Snake Allen

by Sailornils



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, allen's a snake, potion changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailornils/pseuds/Sailornils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen comes home after a mission with Link and just wants to get a good meal and some rest before his next mission. Unfortunately, that isn't quite what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of doodles of this on my art tumblr sailornilsdraws.tumblr.com

Allen yawned and stretched his arms up above his head. He had just returned to the Black Order from a mission that lasted way longer than it was supposed to. Link had gone on ahead to give his report and Allen was to give the innocence they had recovered to Hevlaska. Handing over the innocence didn’t take long, and he was on his way to the cafeteria before he knew it.

Or that had been his plan until he had run into a fleeing Komui and a bottle of….something...dropped on his head. The exorcist swore as the liquid inside splashed down his face and onto his clothes. He swore he blacked out after that. And when he woke up, everything was much, much bigger and his lower torso felt...longer. Not to mention lacking in legs. “What in the world. Komui??” He could hear yelling, but it was muffled by whatever was on top of him, which he assumed was his shirt.

Allen huffed and carefully picked his way out of his way too big clothing. “What’s going on?” He muttered, slithering out onto the hallway floor. Wait...Slithering? Now that he was out in the light, he could see that his legs were completely replaced by a long, scaled tail.

“Oh! Allen! You’re okay!” The sound of Komui’s voice drew Allen’s attention away from the--his tail.

“I don’t know if I’d say okay, Komui! I’m very small and seem to be missing my legs!” And he didn’t know how comfortable he was with being this size. His tongue felt a little strange, too.

“That….It...my latest experiment may have spilled on you….and turned you into a snake. Well. Half snake.” Komui at least had the thought to look properly ashamed. “Come on. We’ll go to my office and then figure out what to do from there.” Allen nodded slowly, only to flinch back when he saw the head officer reaching out for him.

“K-Komui?! Komui! What are you doing? No. No, no, no. I don’t want to be--” He was cut off by Komui gently wrapping his hand around the upper part of his tail, which automatically coiled around the scientist’s forearm and wrist. Allen, himself, clung to one of Komui’s fingers. “--picked up….”

“Sorry. You’re so small I’m afraid you’ll get lost or stepped on. This is the fastest way to get you around. You may have to deal with it for a while.” Komui walked carefully, trying not to jar the small exorcist in his hand with his steps too much. Allen took the time during the trip to feel out what else happened to him. His tongue was definitely forked, and he couldn’t help flicking it out.

It didn’t take long to reach Komui’s office. And the head officer brushed a bunch of papers off of his desk before setting Allen down on the surface. Allen curled up immediately, feeling a little bit cold now without the body heat from Komui’s arm. Settling his hands on one of his coils, he looked around the office. He could already see Link, who was staring at him like he had grown an extra head (not that Allen could blame him.) Allen waved at him a little bit, smiling awkwardly.

“Alright. Now we’ll decide what to do.” Komui said with a grin, clapping his hands together.


	2. What to do

Apparently, for Komui, deciding what to do included bringing Lavi in to find out just what kind of snake Allen had turned into. While waiting for the junior bookman to arrive, Komui explained what had happened to Link, who was still staring questioningly at Allen. It didn’t take long for Lavi to arrive, kicking the door open with a big grin, just to be dramatic.

Allen couldn’t help but shy away a bit when the bookman first approached him. His coils shifted and he pulled himself in tighter. His friend was a lot bigger than the last time he saw him, after all.

“Wow. You were right, Komui, he’s pretty small. C’mon, Allen. I need you to stretch out. Gotta see how long you are, okay?” Lavi grinned and settled on his knees in front of the desk, resting his arms on the wood.

“Don’t talk to me like that, Lavi. I’m still me. Just….a little freaked out by everything, okay? You’re a lot bigger now.” Even as he said that, he worked on uncoiling, stretching out as far as he could and using the moment to stretch his arms out.

“‘Course I’m bigger. You’re only about a foot and a half long now, sprout,” A quiet ‘don’t call me that’ interrupted him, but the bookman kept talking, “And, by the looks of it, he’s a milk snake, Komui. Don’t know from where but snakes aren’t really my thing. Bookmen know a lot, but it’s mostly history based, not biology. And I haven’t really seen this color pattern before.”

Komui nodded, looking thoughtful. Of course, Komui looking thoughtful tended to mean he wasn’t really paying attention or knew this entire fiasco was getting him out of doing his work. He was just about to open his mouth and say something when the door opened again and Kanda walked in, holding up a set of clothing. “What the hell are the beansprouts clothes doing out in the hallway?”

Allen huffed and, carefully, curled himself back up. He was getting cold and getting used to this body was hard. He watched as Kanda walked further in, noting Johnny walking nervously behind him.

“You left his clothes in the hall?” Link finally turned his attention from the curled up half-snake on the desk to Komui.

“I was focused on getting him out of the hall where he could have been stepped on. I didn’t think about his clothes.” The head officer shrugged. Allen huffed gently and wished Komui would take the situation more seriously.

His attention was drawn back to Kanda, who had made an irritated noise at the lack of explanation for Allen’s clothing lying around. “The bean isn’t that short.” Obviously the sword-wielding exorcist had yet to notice him.

A small gasp from Johnny caught Allen’s attention and Kanda’s, as the scientist spotted Allen and moved around the couch to crouch down in front of the desk. “Allen you’re so small. This was what Komui was working on, huh?”

“Apparently.” Allen snorted, pulling in closer on himself. As a human, the room was comfortably warm, but he was still shivering a bit. “I just want to change back. It’s cold like this….”

A small laugh came from Lavi. “Well snakes are cold-blooded. I’ll go see about finding something to warm you up.” Using the tip of his finger, the junior bookman tapped Allen on the head, then saluted the others in the room before sauntering out.

Kanda was still standing just inside the door, looking irritated and perplexed all at once, his eyes trained on Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Allen's a milk snake. He's about the size of a juvenile one since milk snakes can get as long as 3 1/2 feet. His colors look something like http://www.thirdeyeherp.com/high12orange.jpg
> 
> Lenalee will come in in the next chapter and then after that it'll probably be mostly Kanda and Allen. Plus some Link.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision about who is going to take care of Allen is reached and Allen warms up

Lavi finding something to warm Allen up took about as long as it took Komui to explain what had happened to Kanda and Johnny. Kanda reacted by throwing Allen’s clothes on the ground and sitting down on the couch near Link. Johnny was unsurprised (as only someone working under Komui for years could be unsurprised) and simply watched Allen.

“Do you want me to make some clothes for you, Allen? Since yours don’t fit anymore.” It would be akin to making dolls clothes, not that Johnny minded. He wouldn’t have offered otherwise. Allen smiled at the bespectacled scientist and nodded.

“I would appreciate it. As long as it isn’t too much trouble. I don’t want you to go out of your way…” Johnny shook his head and stood, straightening his glasses with a proud look on his face.

“It’s no trouble at all! It’ll be great! I’ll make something to keep you warm when you can’t use anything else!” Before heading out to start working on the clothing, he quickly took measurements of Allen’s new arm length and such. As he hurried out of Komui’s office muttering measurements and fabric types to himself, he nearly bumped into Lavi and Lenalee.

The pair brushed off the rushed apology and fully entered the room. “Found ya something warm, Allen. Lena was heading this way with Komui’s coffee. I wouldn’t touch the mug itself, though. You’ll burn yourself.”

Lenalee sighed and set the tray with Komui’s mug down on his desk. “I’m sorry for my brother and his ridiculous experiments, Allen. You always seem to get caught up in them, too.” Allen shrugged, moving onto the tray and slowly wrapping himself around the nice warm mug. He didn’t even really think about his movements and instead just let himself get drawn into the heat.

“My only honest issue this time is my size. I can’t fight akuma like this.” He sighed and braced his arms on the edge of the mug, breathing in the steam.

Komui tapped his fingers on the desk, his other hand pushing up his glasses. “I didn’t even think about that.”

“Can he even activate his innocence in this state?” Link, it seemed, had finally snapped out of his state of awe. Kanda clicked his tongue.

“Like it would even matter. He can’t fight like that.” Allen sighed and rolled his head so he was resting his cheek against one of his arms. He didn’t like that they were all talking about him like he wasn’t there. The warmth of the mug was making him a little sleepy, though.

“I don’t think I can activate crown clown like this. It’s almost like when I’ve been given anaesthesia or something like that. It’s just not responding.” He could feel himself slipping off into sleep. The adrenaline from the previous confusion wearing off and the heat of the mug had lulled him into a content state of being.  
Lavi hummed quietly from his spot in the doorway. Lenalee sighed and straightened up, frowning at Komui. “Do you at least have an antidote, brother? You would think that with all the experiments you do, you’d learn to keep an antidote for them around.”

A nonchalant shrug was the only response she got. Allen sighed, slipping off the edge of the mug to move to another more comfortable position. “I wasn’t planning on using this particular concoction so I don’t have an antidote ready. I’ll get to work on one but it might wear off before I’m done for all I know.” Komui sighed and leaned against the desk, adjusting his glasses again. 

“Right now, I think we should figure out who’s going to watch him. He can’t be alone like this.” Lavi spoke up, moving forward to lean against the back of the couch. “I can’t do it. I have bookman duties and I’m leaving for a mission in a couple of hours.”

Lenalee sighed and crossed her arms. “I leave too. Tomorrow morning. I could keep him tonight but then someone else would have to take him again anyway. Komui doesn’t know how to care for snakes and with all of his all nighters and as much noise as the science division make, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She turned to Link, biting her lip gently. “You watch him anyway, Link. You could do it.”

The Crow shook his head. “I have to leave to take care of some things at Central headquarters. I was supposed to be on my way already, but obviously got distracted. I won’t be back for a while, either. So. That just leaves Kanda, doesn’t it.”

It wasn’t a question. Everyone in the room knew Kanda was on a temporary medical leave. Even he had forced bed rest by the head nurse when he wounds were bad enough, regardless of his quick healing. All eyes turned to the raven-haired exorcist who clicked his tongue.

“You’re not even going to ask the beansprouts opinion?” Stalling was the only way Kanda could get out of watching the younger exorcist. Which would have worked with a lot of arguments from Allen if…

“He fell asleep. Which means he doesn’t get a say in the matter.” Komui said with a grin. Carefully, he reached out and untangled the half-snake boy from around his mug and gently wrapped him around Kanda’s neck so his human half was laying on his shoulder. “Take good care of him, Kanda. If anything happens to him, it’ll be on you.”

"It's not like it's a big deal anyway, right? I mean, you guys are dating." Lavi couldn't help but throw in to the conversation. Link coughed, and a look from Kanda made him note to act like he hadn't heard a thing.

"Dating and babysitting aren't the same thing, you stupid rabbit." Kanda scowled and stood. His scowl deepened (if that was possible) when he felt Allen shift and tighten ever so slightly, coiling into a more secure position around his neck. All without waking up. With that settled, Kanda left the room, elbowing Lavi in the ribcage as he passed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the actual shipping stuff will happen in the next chapter haha


	4. Chapter 4

Kanda sighed as he returned to his room and closed the door behind him. He had tried to pry Allen off from around his neck a few times on his walk back, but had been unsuccessful as the other exorcist simply tightened ever so slightly whenever touched. With an irritated sigh, he pursed his lips and harshly blew cold air on Allen’s exposed back, startling him out of his sleep.

After taking a moment to recover from the harsh wake up call, Allen rubbed his eyes and yawned. “What’s going on?”

“You need to get off of me is what’s going on, stupid beansprout.” Kanda said with a groan, holding one of his hands up to transfer the half-snake. Allen, still half asleep, stretched his arms out in front of him, patting around for a moment before grabbing onto one of Kanda’s fingers and slowly unwinding himself from around the elder’s neck and onto his wrist. He pressed his cheek against the pad of Kanda’s finger and flicked his tongue out.

Kanda scoffed and laid his arm on his pillow. “I said get off not hang onto a different part of me.” Allen groaned and muttered something unintelligible before sliding off of Kanda’s wrist to coil up on his pillow. As soon as the white-haired boy was off of him, Kanda stripped himself of his uniform and pulled on his sleep clothes.

Looking back to where Allen was sleeping, Kanda rolled his eyes and quietly pushed the other over, off the pillow and onto the mattress, and laid down, pulling his blankets up. He fell asleep rather quickly. Because of how quickly he fell asleep, he didn’t notice when Allen shifted from his spot on the mattress.

Allen shivered where he was on the mattress, crossing his arms and curling further in around himself. When that didn’t get the proper amount of heat that he wanted, he moved to get under the blankets and found himself pressed up against Kanda’s back, warm through his shirt. 

Without really thinking about it, Allen got closer to the warmth, soon finding his way under Kanda’s shirt and around to cuddle up against his front. He sighed happily, feeling quite content with the warmth now enveloping him, and pressed a small peck of a kiss to Kanda’s sternum. As he drifted off to sleep, the only thought on his mind was the hope that Johnny would have finished making some sort of clothing for him by morning so he wasn’t cold all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update yay! I would have updated sooner but I'm pretty busy with school right now and might get busier if I get this job I'm hoping for. Anyway I wonder what chapter 5 is gonna hold


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches from Kanda's POV to Allen's

The next day was a slow and groggy wake up for Kanda. He was distantly aware of the cool press of something against his chest, as well as the sound of quiet breathing. He cracked open his eyes, staring at the ceiling momentarily before sitting up slowly, feeling the weight on his chest slide down to settle on his lap instead.

At some point, apparently, he had moved from sleeping on his side to his back and Allen had moved with him. He could see him still asleep in the folds of his shirt. “Chasing the heat, huh?” He muttered. Carefully, he removed his shirt and, keeping Allen inside, moved both onto the bed. With that, Kanda grabbed Mugen and left, heading out to go train and leaving Allen to sleep.  
\------  
Allen groaned quietly and tightened his coils around himself. He scrunched up his nose for a moment before opening his eyes. “Kanda?” He rubbed his eyes gently and sat up, feeling the shirt above him shift but lacking the warmth of the other exorcist. Shivering slightly, he moved out from inside the shirt, looking around.

“He’s...He left me!” Allen scowled and started to unwind. “When I find him I’m gonna…” His words petered off as he reached the edge of the bed and stared down at the floor. It was a much larger drop than he remembered. “Well….Maybe there’s something I can use to climb down?” He muttered to himself.

Unfortunately for Allen, Kanda’s room was pretty bare of any sort of side tables or anything that could act as a tree for him to climb down. Between the lack of a way for him to get to the door, the door being shut, and Kanda leaving him, Allen could feel the panic boiling up in his chest. The reality of his size was finally setting in.

With tears beginning to prick at his eyes, Allen slid towards the foot of the bed, crawling under the blankets and curling up there. He had no way to fight. He had to have someone help him to get around because he was so small. Now that this was all setting in, Allen was feeling very overwhelmed. It didn’t take long for the tears and panic he was holding back broke through the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> considering I've been working on this on and off for a month it's pretty short. but it's just a fun fic i'm doing in my spare time so w/e ch 6 might come along faster i've already got a part of it done thanks for being so patient


	6. Chapter 6

When Kanda opened the door to his room, toweling his hair off, the first thing he noticed was the fact that his shirt was now empty. Frowning, he set mugen aside next to the door and moved over to the bed. “Beansprout?”

 

Another look at the bed and the exorcist noticed the lump at the foot of it. With a sigh, he lifted the blankets up, staring at the now sleeping Allen. Kanda clicked his tongue and used one hand to pull Allen gently into his arms. The movement woke the younger, who groaned a bit and curled up tighter, his tail wrapping around Kanda’s forearm.

 

Kanda was about to jostle Allen to wake him completely, when the other’s tail tightened around his arm almost painfully. With a curse, Kanda attempted to pry Allen off and was met with angry silver eyes. “Hey! Let go of me you shitty beansprout!”

 

“No! You left me here by myself! I woke up and you were gone! Do you know how scary that was? I’m so much smaller now and I can’t even get off of your bed by myself! And you just left me!” Kanda had stopped pulling by Allen’s second exclamation. By the time Allen had finished speaking, he was crying again. Quiet hiccups breaking up his words and filling the silence following.

 

Kanda could only stare at the white-haired boy. He had seen Allen cry before, but not from fear. It was a little jarring. Carefully, Kanda ran a fingertip over Allen’s cheek, trying to make sure he didn’t poke his eye out. “Stop crying, idiot. If you’re so scared, I’ll take you with me next time, alright?” He spoke quietly, lifting Allen higher so they were more eye-to-eye.

 

“You’d better.” Allen said with a small pout. Now that that had been cleared up, Allen gave Kanda a soft smile and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the other’s and placing a small kiss there. Allen opened his mouth to say something else, when there was a knock at the door. Both exorcists looked at each other, then back at the door.

 

“What?” Kanda called, settling his hands in his lap. He wasn’t going to get up and pull the door open. Especially with the off-chance it might be Lavi.

 

Luckily, it wasn’t Lavi. “Hey, Kanda, it’s Johnny. I brought some new clothes for Allen to try. They should keep him warm until this wears off.” Kanda was just going to let him stand there for a little bit, but Allen scowled up at him and would have pushed him over to the door to open it if he had been his right size. With a click of his tongue, Kanda stood and pulled the door open. Without waiting for an invitation, Johnny walked in, talking about the handful of sweaters he’d brought with him.

 

It wasn’t long before Allen sported a new knit sweater that nearly covered his hands. “It’s great, Johnny!” Allen grinned, wrapping his arms around himself. “It’s so warm! Thank you!” He was actually a little sad that when he changed back, he wouldn’t be able to wear it anymore. Maybe he could get Johnny to make him another one later.  
“You’re welcome. I made a good amount but if you need anymore just come find me.” The scientist stood and stretched, heading to the door. “I’ll be in the science department, as always. I’ll let you know how we’re faring with an antidote if you come by later.”

 

Allen nodded and waved to Johnny as he left, then turned to Kanda. “Let’s go get breakfast now. I didn’t realize it before, but I’m starving!” Kanda scoffed and stood, heading out of the room.

 

“You’re always hungry, beansprout. Guess it’s time to find out just how much food that new body of yours can handle.” Allen let out an alarmed gasp. He definitely wouldn’t be eating as much when his body was so much smaller now. It was….a little disappointing, in a way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a summary of Allen's first day as a small snake

As it turns out, Allen could eat significantly less than he had been able to before. Which made sense considering he was considerably smaller than he was before. Honestly, between him and Jerry, Allen wasn’t sure about who was more disappointed in this fact. Allen, it turns out, was because Jerry turned around and said he would just have to make Allen’s meals to scale instead. He seemed rather excited about the challenge too.

The day passed without too much mishap. At one point, Allen did almost get stepped on because he had been set down in the training hall and fallen asleep under Kanda’s discarded shirt. Kanda had saved him by challenging the offender to train with him, effectively sending the other in the opposite direction. And then in the bath, he had lost his grip on Kanda and fallen in, nearly drowning. That incident had earned him a sweater that read “Slippery when wet” and a bucket of warm water for him to soak in.

Both exorcists let out a sigh when they returned to Kanda’s room that night, relieved that they could now rest. “Hopefully this nightmare will be over tomorrow.” Allen commented. He wasn’t sure if this was worse for him or Kanda, whom he knew to hate looking after people. Even people he was dating.

A scoff was all he got from the other exorcist. “Doubt it.” Kanda set mugen aside, and carefully laid down in bed, letting Allen shift to lay on his chest again. The white-haired boy settled under Kanda’s shirt, his head being the only thing to poke out of the collar.

“I just want to be normal sized, again.” If had only been a day, barely 24 hours, and Allen was already tired of being so small.

“It would certainly be easier for everyone. But Komui’s stupid potions rarely wear off in a day.” They’d all been used to test Komui’s experiments at least once. Whether it was on accident or not would have to be proved. Allen sighed and pressed a few kisses to Kanda’s collarbone.

Pulling his coils tighter, Allen sighed again, a pout forming on his lips. “I just want to be able to actually cuddle you. And kiss you. I miss kissing you.”

Another scoff answered Allen’s whining. “You’ve been kissing me all day, beansprout. You mean you want me to kiss you.” Allen nodded and buried his face in his arms. It wasn’t long until he fell asleep.

Unperturbed by Allen’s sudden ability to fall asleep so easily, Kanda pulled a small book out from under his pillow, settling down to read by the moonlight until he drifted off himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time-skip in this one but i'm trying to wrap it up

Kanda’s prediction about Allen’s problems not being over the next morning were accurate. Much to his annoyance. For once, he wouldn’t mind being wrong. With a sigh, he got up and carefully set Allen aside so he could get changed to go train and meditate. He made sure to bring Allen along this time. Neither of them wanted a repeat of the morning before.

Their day proceeded much like the last one, though with less dangers for Allen. They’d learned from the previous day. It wasn’t until two days later that things shifted.

For one, Kanda was getting irritated. His wounds had healed and he was ready to go on a mission. But with Allen in this state, he couldn’t.

Second, Allen had gotten slightly bigger. It wasn’t a big difference but it was enough that Kanda noticed when he woke up. The white-haired boy was at least a couple of inches bigger. Not to mention a pound or so heavier.

Getting up carefully, as he always did now, he changed and headed to Komui’s office. Without any sort of greeting, he plopped Allen down on the chief’s desk.

“He’s growing.” Kanda stated, ignoring the squawk and glare he got from Allen for dropping him.

Komui simply stated at Allen for a moment. It seemed to take a little bit to process what Kanda had said. “Growing?” Obviously, he’d been forced into an all-nighter and had yet to have his coffee.

Kanda just clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “Yes. Growing. Getting bigger.”

He and Allen watched as Komui rubbed his eyes, letting out a tired sigh. Then he dropped his hands and straightened his glasses. “It’s possible the potion is just wearing off slowly rather than all at once.”

“How slowly, though?” Allen spoke up. He was tired of being small.

“Honestly? I don’t know.” He held up a hand to stop the arguments both boys had opened their mouths to give. “I’ve been working on an antidote for the past few days along with my regular work. I’m sorry but until it’s ready, you’ll both just have to deal with it. Now please go away so I can take a quick nap before Reever comes in.”

Allen sighed and looked at Kanda as Komui dropped his head onto the papers covering his desk. With a quiet tsk, Kanda picked Allen back up and left the office. “Might as well get our day started.” He muttered.


End file.
